Besar a un ángel
by Naatitha
Summary: La hermosa y caprichosa Hinata Hyuuga puede ir a la cárcel o casarse con el misterioso hombre que le ha elegido su padre. Los matrimonios concertados no suceden en el mundo moderno, así que... ¿cómo se ha metido Hinata en este lío?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuuga había olvidado el nombre de su novio.

—Yo, Theodosia, te tomo a ti... Se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Su padre los había presentado unos días antes, aquella terrible mañana cuando los tres habían ido a por la licencia matrimonial. Después él se había esfumado y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta hacía sólo unos minutos, en el dúplex que su padre poseía al oeste de Central Park, cuando había bajado a la sala donde ese mediodía estaba celebrándose aquella apresurada boda.

Hinata casi podía sentir la enérgica desaprobación de su padre, que se encontraba a su espalda, pero eso no era nada nuevo para ella. Lo había decepcionado incluso antes de nacer y no importaba cuánto lo hubiera intentado, nunca había conseguido que cambiara de opinión sobre su hija.

Se arriesgó a mirar de reojo al novio que el dinero de su padre había comprado. Un semental. Un auténtico semental de estatura imponente, constitución delgada pero fibrosa y extraños ojos color ámbar. A la madre de Hinata le habría encantado.

Moroshi Kashimoto había muerto el año anterior, en el incendio de un yate cuando dormía en brazos de una estrella de rock de veinticuatro años. Hinata ya podía pensar en su madre sin sentir dolor y sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que el hombre que estaba junto a ella hubiera sido demasiado mayor para Moroshi. Debía rondar los treinta y cinco años y su madre solía fijar el límite en veintinueve.

Tenía el pelo amarillo como el oro y unos rasgos cincelados que harían que su cara pareciera demasiado bella si no fuera por la mandíbula firme y el ceño amenazador. Los hombres que poseían ese brutal atractivo habían atraído a Moroshi, pero Hinata los prefería más maduros y conservadores. No por primera vez desde que la ceremonia había comenzado, deseó que su padre hubiera escogido a alguien menos intimidante.

Intentó tranquilizarse recordándose que no iba a tener que pasar más que unas pocas horas con su nuevo marido. Todo acabaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de exponerle el plan que se le había ocurrido. Por desgracia, el plan conllevaba romper unos votos matrimoniales que ella consideraba sagrados y, dado que no solía tomarse sus promesas a la ligera —en especial los votos matrimoniales, —sospechaba que eran los remordimientos de conciencia la causa de su bloqueo mental.

Empezó de nuevo, esperando que el nombre le viniera a la mente.

—Yo, Theodosia, te tomo ti... —La voz de Hinata se apagó.

El novio en cuestión no le dirigió ni una simple mirada y, por supuesto, tampoco intentó ayudarla. Permaneció con la vista al frente, y las inflexibles líneas de aquel duro perfil le provocaron a Hinata un cosquilleo en la piel. Él acababa de formular sus votos, así que tenía que haber pronunciado el dichoso nombre, pero la falta de inflexión en su voz no había traspasado la parálisis mental de Hinata y no se había enterado.

—Naruto —masculló su padre detrás de ella, y Hinata pudo deducir por el tono de su voz que apretaba los dientes otra vez. Para haber sido uno de los mejores diplomáticos de Estados Unidos no se podía decir que tuviera demasiada paciencia con ella.

Hinata se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, diciéndose que no tenía otra alternativa.

—Yo, Theodosia... —tragó saliva, —te tomo a ti, Naruto... —volvió a tragar saliva, —como mi horrible esposo.

Hasta que no escuchó la exclamación de Amelia, su madrastra, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. El semental volvió la cabeza y la miró. Arqueaba una ceja oscura con leve curiosidad, como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído correctamente. «Mi horrible esposo.» El peculiar sentido del humor de Hinata tomó el control y sintió que le temblaban los labios.

Él alzó las cejas, y esos ojos profundos la miraron sin una pizca de diversión. Resultaba evidente que el semental no compartía sus problemas para contener una risa inoportuna.

Tragándose la histeria que crecía en su interior, Hinata miró rápidamente hacia delante sin disculparse. Al menos una parte de aquellos votos había sido honesta porque él, sin duda, sería un esposo horrible para ella. Finalmente, el bloqueo mental desapareció y el apellido del novio irrumpió en su mente. Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. Era otro de los rusos de su padre.

Como antiguo embajador en la Unión Soviética, el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga, tenía infinidad de conocidos en la comunidad rusa, tanto allí, en Estados Unidos, como en el extranjero. La pasión de su padre por la ancestral tierra que lo había visto nacer se reflejaba incluso en la decoración de la habitación donde se encontraban en ese momento, en las paredes azules —tan comunes en la arquitectura residencial de su país, —la chimenea de ladrillos amarillos y la multicolor alfombra kilim. A la izquierda, sobre un secreter de nogal, había un par de floreros de cobalto ruso y algunas figuras de cristal y porcelana de las Colecciones Imperiales de San Petersburgo. El mueble era una mezcla de art déco y estilo Victoriano que, de una extraña manera, armonizaba con la estancia.

La gran mano del novio tomó la de Hinata, mucho más pequeña, y ella sintió la fuerza que poseía cuando le puso la sencilla alianza de oro en el dedo.

—Con este anillo, yo te desposo —dijo él con voz severa e inflexible.

Ella contempló el sencillo aro con momentánea confusión. Por lo que podía recordar, acababa de entrar en lo que Moroshi denominaba la fantasía burguesa del amor: el matrimonio. Y lo había hecho de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado posible.

—... por el poder que me otorga el estado de Nueva York, os declaro marido y mujer.

Hinata se tensó mientras esperaba que el juez Rhinsetler invitara al novio a besar a la novia. Cuando no lo hizo, supo que había sido una sugerencia de Hiashi para ahorrarle la vergüenza de verse forzada a besar esa hosca y recia boca. No entendía cómo su padre había pensado en ese detalle, que sin duda se les había pasado por alto a todos los demás. Aunque no lo admitiría por nada del mundo, Hinata desearía haberse parecido más a él en ese aspecto, pero si no era capaz de encargarse ella sola de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida, ¿cómo iba a ocuparse de unos simples detalles?

Sin embargo, detestaba sentir lástima de sí misma, de modo que apartó a un lado ese pensamiento mientras su padre se acercaba a ella para besarle fríamente la mejilla como colofón de la ceremonia. Esperaba alguna palabra de afecto, pero tampoco se sorprendió al no recibirla. Incluso consiguió no sentirse dolida cuando él se apartó.

Hiashi señaló al misterioso novio, que se había acercado a las ventanas que daban a Central Park. Los había casado el juez Rhinsetler. Los otros testigos de la ceremonia eran el chófer, que había desaparecido discretamente para atender sus deberes, y la esposa de su padre, Amelia, que destacaba entre los demás con aquel cabello rubio ceniza y aquella característica voz ronca.

—Felicidades, cariño. Formáis una bonita pareja Naruto y tú. ¿No te parece, Hiashi?—Sin esperar respuesta, Amelia abrazó a Hinata, envolviéndolas a las dos en una nube de perfume almizcleño.

Amelia simulaba sentir un cariño sincero por la hija ilegítima de su marido, y aunque Hinata era consciente de los verdaderos sentimientos de su madrastra, reconocía el mérito de Amelia guardando las apariencias. No debía de ser fácil para ella enfrentarse a la prueba viviente del único acto irresponsable que Hiashi había cometido en su vida, incluso aunque hubiera sido veintiséis años antes.

—No sé por qué has insistido en ponerte ese vestido, querida. Sería perfecto para una fiesta, pero no para una boda. —La mirada crítica de Amelia evaluó con severidad el caro vestido dorado de Hinata, con el corpiño de encaje y el bajo bordado, que acababa unos quince centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

—Es casi blanco.

—El dorado no es blanco, querida. Y es demasiado corto.

—La chaqueta es muy discreta —señaló Hinata, alisando las solapas de la prenda de raso dorado que le caía hasta la parte superior del muslo.

—Una cosa no tiene nada quever con la otra. ¿No podías haber seguido la tradición y ponerte algo blanco? ¿O haber escogido al menos algo de seda?

Ya que ése no iba a ser un matrimonio de verdad, Hinata pensaba que, de haber tenido en cuenta la tradición, se estaría recordando a sí misma que estaba vulnerando algo que debería haber sido sagrado. Incluso se había quitado la gardenia que Amelia le había prendido en el pelo, aunque ésta se la había vuelto a colocar en el mismo lugar poco antes de la ceremonia.

Sabía que Amelia tampoco aprobaba los zapatos dorados, que parecerían unas sandalias romanas de gladiador si no fuera por el tacón de diez centímetros. Eran terriblemente incómodos, pero al menos era imposible confundirlos con unos zapatos tradicionales de raso.

—El novio no parece feliz —susurró Amelia. —No me sorprende. ¿Por qué no tratas de evitar decir alguna otra tontería por ahora? Y te lo digo en serio, haz algo con respecto a esa molesta costumbre que tienes de decir lo que piensas.

Hinata apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro. Amelia nunca decía lo que pensaba en tanto que Hinata casi siempre lo hacía, y tal alarde de sinceridad molestaba a su madrastra. Pero Hinata no era capaz de actuar con hipocresía. Tal vez fuera porque eso era lo único que sus padres tenían en común.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva a su nuevo marido y se preguntó cuánto le habría pagado su padre para que se casara con ella. La parte más irreverente de Hinata se moría por saber cómo se había efectuado la transacción. ¿Dinero en efectivo? ¿Un cheque? «Perdón, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿acepta American Express?» Mientras observaba al novio declinar una mimosa de la bandeja que le había tendido Min Soon, intentó imaginar lo que él estaría pensando.

«¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar antes de poder sacar a la mocosa de aquí?»

Naruto Uzumaki echó un vistazo a su reloj. Otros cinco minutos más, decidió. Observó cómo el sirviente que pasaba con la bandeja de bebidas se paraba a adularla.

«Disfrútalo, señora. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedas volver a hacerlo.»

Mientras Hiashi le mostraba al juez un samovar antiguo, Naruto contempló las piernas de su nueva esposa, expuestas ante todo el mundo gracias a eso que ella llamaba vestido de novia. Eran delgadas y bien proporcionadas, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si el resto de ese cuerpo femenino, oculto a medias por la chaqueta, sería igual de tentador. Pero ni siquiera el cuerpo de una sirena lo compensaría de tener que casarse a la fuerza.

Recordó la última conversación que mantuvo con el padre de Hinata.

—Es maleducada, atrevida e irresponsable —había dicho Hiashi Hyuuga. —Su madre fue una mala influencia para ella. No creo que Hinata sepa hacer algo útil. Por supuesto, no es todo culpa suya. Hinata estuvo pegada a las faldas de su madre hasta que murió. Es un milagro que no estuviera a bordo del barco la noche que se incendió. Tienes que tener mano dura con mi hija, Naruto, o te volverá loco.

Lo poco que Naruto había visto de Hinata Hyuuga hasta ahora no le habían hecho dudar de las palabras de Hiashi. La madre, Moroshi Kashimoto, había sido una modelo británica famosa hacía treinta años. Como los polos opuestos se atraen, Moroshi y Hiashi Hyuuga habían tenido una aventura amorosa cuando él comenzaba a destacar como experto en política exterior; Hinata era el resultado.

Hiashi le había asegurado a Naruto que le había propuesto matrimonio a Moroshi cuando ésta se quedó embarazada inesperadamente, pero ella se había negado a sentar cabeza. No obstante, Hiashi había insistido en que siempre había cumplido con su deber de padre hacia su hija ilegítima.

Sin embargo, todo indicaba lo contrario. Cuando la carrera de Moroshi había comenzado a desvanecerse, se había convertido en asidua de fiestas y saraos. Y donde quiera que Moroshi fuera, Hinata la acompañaba. Al menos Moroshi había tenido una profesión, pensó Naruto, pero Hinata no parecía haber hecho nada útil en la vida.

Mientras miraba a su nueva esposa con más atención, observó algún parecido con Moroshi. Tenían el mismo color de pelo, oscuro como el ébano, y sólo las mujeres que no salían de casa podían tener esa tez tan pálida. Sus ojos eran de un color perla inusual, casi como la misma luna. Pero Hinata era más menuda —también parecía más frágil— y no tenía los rasgos tan marcados. Por lo que recordaba de viejas fotos, el perfil de Moroshi había sido casi masculino, mientras que el de su hija era mucho más suave, especialmente en la pequeña nariz respingona y en aquella boca absurdamente dulce.

Según Hiashi, Moroshi tenía un carácter fuerte, pero era corta de entendederas, otra cualidad que la pequeña cabeza hueca con la que se había casado parecía haber heredado. No era exactamente la típica chica bonita y tonta —era demasiado culta para eso, —pero a él no le costaba imaginársela como el caro juguete sexual de un hombre rico.

Naruto siempre había elegido con cuidado a sus compañeras de cama, y aunque le atraía ese pequeño cuerpo, prefería otro tipo de mujer, una que fuera algo más que un buen par de piernas. Le gustaban las mujeres que fueran inteligentes, ambiciosas e independientes y que no se guardaran nada para sí mismas. Podía respetar a una mujer que lo mandara a la mierda, pero no tenía paciencia con lloriqueos y pataletas. El mero hecho de pensar en eso hacía que le rechinasen los dientes.

Al menos tenerla bajo control no sería un problema. Miró a su esposa y curvó una de las comisuras de la boca en una sonrisita sardónica. «La vida tiene maneras de poner a las pequeñas chicas ricas y mimadas en el lugar que les corresponde. Y, nena, eso es lo que te acaba de pasar.»


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola coma están todos? Espero que bien….primero que nada lamento la demora es que realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo pues la escuela, la tareas y un sinfín de cosas mas que no me dejan poner el fic realmente lo siento.

Pero bueno gracias a todos por leer me fic y me alegro que les guste….se que algunos quieren matar a naruto por ser así con hinata pero entiéndalo tiene sus razones que claramente se explicara mas adelante…..

Bueno sin más a leer….disfrútenlo

Capitulo 2

Al otro lado de la habitación, Hinata se detuvo delante de un espejo antiguo para mirarse. Lo hacía por costumbre, no por vanidad. Para Moroshi, la apariencia lo era todo. Consideraba que llevar el rímel corrido era peor que un holocausto nuclear.

El nuevo corte de pelo de Hinata, a la altura de la barbilla y un poco más largo por detrás, era ligero, juvenil y delicado. A ella le había encantado desde el principio, pero le había gustado aún más esa mañana, cuando Amelia había protestado sobre lo inadecuado que era ese estilo para una boda.

Hinata vio acercarse a su novio por el reflejo del espejo. Compuso una sonrisa educada y se dijo a sí misma que todo saldría bien. Tenía que ser así.

—Coge tus cosas, cara de ángel. Nos vamos.

A ella no le gustó ni un ápice aquel tono de voz, pero había desarrollado un talento especial para tratar con personas difíciles y lo pasó por alto.

—María está haciendo un soufflé Grand Marnier para el convite de bodas, pero no está listo aún, así que tendremos que esperar

.

—Me temo que no. Tenemos que coger un avión. Tu equipaje ya está en el coche.

Necesitaba más tiempo. No estaba preparada para estar a solas con él.

—¿No podemos coger un vuelo más tarde,Mariuto? Odio decepcionar a María. Es una joya y hace unos desayunos maravillosos.

Aunque la boca del hombre se había curvado en una sonrisa, los ojos parecieron taladrarla. Eran de un inusual color ámbar Intenso que le recordaba a algo vagamente estremecedor. Aunque no podía recordar lo que era, ciertamente la inquietaba.

—Mi nombre es Naruto, y tienes un minuto para llevar ese dulce culito tuyo hasta la puerta.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él le dio la espalda y se dirigió a los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación con voz tranquila pero autoritaria.

—Espero que nos disculpéis, pero tenemos que coger un avión.

Amelia dio un paso adelante y le dirigió a Hinata una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya. Alguien está impaciente por celebrar la noche de bodas. Nuestra Hinata es un bocadito apetecible, ¿verdad?

De repente, a Hinata se le fueron las ganas de tomar el soufflé de María.

—Me cambiaré de ropa —dijo.

—No tienes tiempo. Estás bien así.

—Pero...

La firme mano de Naruto se posó en su espalda y la empujó resueltamente hacia el vestíbulo.

—Supongo que éste es tu bolso. —Ante el asentimiento de Hinata cogió el bolsito de Chanel de la mesita dorada y se lo tendió. Justo entonces, el padre y la madrastra de Hinata se acercaron para despedirse.

Si bien ella no pensaba llegar más allá del aeropuerto, quiso escapar del contacto de Naruto que la conducía hacia la puerta. Se volvió hacia su padre y se odió a sí misma por el leve tono de pánico en la voz.

—Tal vez tú podrías convencer a Naruto de que nos quedemos un poco más, papá. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.

—Obedécele, Theodosia. Y recuerda que ésta es tu última oportunidad. Si me fallas ahora, me lavo las manos. Espero que hagas algo bien por una vez en tu vida.

Hasta ahora, siempre había soportado las humillaciones de su padre en público, pero ser humillada delante de su nuevo marido era demasiado vergonzoso y Hinata apenas consiguió enderezar los hombros. Levantando la barbilla, dio un paso delante de Naruto y salió por la puerta.

Se negó a sostener la mirada de su esposo mientras esperaban en silencio el ascensor que los llevaría al vestíbulo. Segundos después, entraron. Las puertas se cerraron sólo para abrirse en la planta siguiente y dar paso a una mujer mayor con un pequinés color café claro.

De inmediato, Hinata se encogió contra el caro panelado de teca del ascensor, pero el perro la divisó. Enderezó las orejas, emitió un ladrido furioso y saltó. Hinata chilló mientras el perro se abalanzaba sobre sus piernas y le desgarraba las medias.

—¡Quieto!

El perro continuó arañándole. Hinata gritó y se agarró al pasamanos de latón del ascensor. Naruto la miró con curiosidad y luego apartó al animal de un empujón con la punta del zapato.

—¡Mira que eres travieso, Mitzi! —La mujer tomó a su mascota en brazos y le dirigió a Hinata una mirada de reproche. —No entiendo lo que le pasa. Mitzi quiere a todo el mundo.

Hinata había comenzado a sudar. Continuó aferrada al pasamanos de latón como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras miraba cómo aquella pequeña bestia cruel ladraba hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el vestíbulo.

—Parecíais conoceros —dijo Naruto cuando salieron.

—Nunca... nunca he visto a ese perro en mi vida.

—No lo creo. Ese perro te odia.

—No es eso... —ella tragó saliva, —es que me pasa una cosa extraña con los animales.

—¿Una cosa extraña con los animales? Dime que eso no quiere decir que les tienes miedo.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza e intentó respirar con normalidad.

—Genial —masculló él atravesando el vestíbulo. —Simplemente genial.

La mañana de finales de abril era húmeda y fría. No había papeles pegados en la limusina que los esperaba junto a la acera, ni latas, ni letreros de RECIÉN CASADOS, ninguna de esas cosas maravillosas reservadas a las personas que se aman. Hinata se dijo a sí misma que tenía que dejar de ser tan sentimental. Moroshi se había metido con ella durante años por ser exasperadamente anticuada, pero todo lo que Hinata había querido era una vida convencional. No era tan extraño, supuso, para alguien que había sido educada con tan poco convencionalismo.

Se subió a la limusina y vio que el cristal opaco que separaba al conductor de los pasajeros estaba cerrado. Al menos tendría la intimidad que necesitaba para contarle a Naruto Uzumaki cuál era su plan antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

«Hiciste unos votos, Hinata. Unos votos sagrados.» Ahuyentó a la inequívoca voz de su conciencia diciéndose que no tenía otra opción.

Naruto se sentó junto a ella y el espacioso interior pareció volverse pequeño repentinamente. Si él no fuera tan físicamente abrumador, ella no estaría tan nerviosa.

Aunque no era tan musculoso como un culturista, Naruto tenía el cuerpo fibroso y fornido de alguien en muy buenas condiciones físicas. Tenía los hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas. Las manos que descansaban sobre los pantalones eran firmes y bronceadas, con los dedos largos y delgados. Hinata sintió un ligero estremecimiento que la inquietó.

Apenas se habían apartado del bordillo cuando él comenzó a tirar de la corbata. Se la quitó bruscamente y la metió en el bolsillo del abrigo; después se desabrochó el botón del cuello de la camisa con un movimiento rápido de muñeca. Hinata se puso rígida, esperando que no siguiera. En una de sus fantasías eróticas favoritas, ella y un hombre sin rostro hacían el amor apasionadamente en el asiento trasero de una limusina blanca que recorría Manhattan mientras Michael Bolton cantaba de fondo Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, pero había una gran diferencia entre la fantasía y la realidad.

La limusina se incorporó al tráfico. Ella respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, y olió el intenso perfume a gardenia en su pelo. Vio que Naruto había dejado de quitarse la ropa, pero cuando él estiró las piernas y comenzó a estudiarla, Hinata se removió en el asiento con nerviosismo. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, nunca sería tan bella como su madre, y cuando la gente la miraba demasiado tiempo, se sentía como un patito feo. Los agujeros de las medias doradas, tras el encuentro con el pequinés, no contribuían a reforzar su confianza en sí misma.

Abrió el bolso para buscar el cigarrillo que tanto necesitaba. Era un vicio horrible, lo sabía de sobra y no estaba orgullosa de haber sucumbido a él. Aunque Maroshi siempre había fumado, Hinata no solía fumar más que un cigarrillo de vez en cuando con una copa de vino. Pero en aquellos primeros meses después de la muerte de su madre se había dado cuenta de que los cigarrillos la relajaban y se había convertido en una verdadera adicta a ellos. Después de una larga calada, decidió que estaba lo suficientemente calmada como para exponerle el plan al señor Uzumaki.

—Apágalo, cara de ángel.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—Sé que es un vicio terrible y le prometo que no le echaré el humo, pero ahora mismo lo necesito.

Él alargó la mano detrás de ella para bajar la ventanilla. Sin previo aviso, el cigarrillo comenzó a arder.

Ella gritó y lo soltó. Las chispas volaron por todas partes. Él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del traje y de alguna manera logró apagar todas las ascuas.

Respirando agitadamente, ella se miró el regazo y vio la marca diminuta de una quemadura en el vestido de raso dorado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Creo que estaba defectuoso.

—¿Un cigarrillo defectuoso? Nunca he visto nada así.

—Será mejor que tires la cajetilla por si todos los demás están igual.

—Sí. Por supuesto.

Ella se la entregó con rapidez y él se metió el paquete en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Aunque Hinata todavía se estremecía del susto, él parecía perfectamente relajado. Reclinándose en el asiento de la esquina, él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos.

Tenían que hablar —tenía que exponerle el plan para poner fin a ese bochornoso matrimonio, —pero él no parecía estar de humor para conversar y ella temía meter la pata si no iba con cuidado. El último año había sido un desastre total y Hinata se había acostumbrado a animarse con pequeñas cosas a fin de no dejarse llevar totalmente por la desesperación.

Se recordó a sí misma que aunque su educación podía haber sido poco ortodoxa, desde luego sí había sido completa. Y a pesar de lo que su padre pensaba, había heredado el cerebro de Hiashi y no el de Moroshi. También poseía un gran sentido del humor y era optimista por naturaleza, cualidad que ni siquiera el último año había podido destruir por completo. Hablaba cuatro idiomas, era capaz de identificar al diseñador de casi cualquier modelo de alta costura y era toda una experta en calmar a mujeres histéricas. Por desgracia, no poseía ni el más mínimo sentido común.

¿Por qué no había hecho caso del abogado parisino de Moroshi, cuando le dejó claro que no le quedaría ni un centavo una vez que pagara las deudas que ésta había dejado? Ahora sospechaba que había sido el sentimiento de culpa lo que la había impulsado a asistir a todas aquellas fiestas durante los desastrosos meses que siguieron al funeral. Llevaba muchos años queriendo liberarse del chantaje emocional al que su madre la había sometido en su interminable búsqueda del placer. Pero no había querido que Moroshi muriera. Eso no.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Había querido muchísimo a su madre y, a pesar de su egoísmo, de sus interminables exigencias y de su constante necesidad de reafirmarse en la belleza, Hinata sabía que Moroshi la había querido.

Se había sentido culpable ante la inesperada libertad que el dinero y la muerte de Moroshi le habían proporcionado. Se había gastado toda la fortuna, no sólo en sí misma sino en cualquiera de los viejos amigos de Moroshi que estuviera en apuros. Cuando las amenazas de los acreedores habían subido de tono, había extendido cheques para mantenerlos callados, sin saber ni importarle si tenía dinero para cubrirlos.

Hiashi descubrió el derroche de Hinata el mismo día que emitieron una orden de arresto contra ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad y del alcance de lo que había hecho. Tuvo que rogarle a su padre que le prestara dinero para mantener alejados a los acreedores, prometiendo devolvérselo en cuanto pudiera.

Hiashi había recurrido al chantaje. Era hora de que madurara, le había dicho, y si no quería ir a la cárcel debería poner fin a todas esas extravagancias y seguir sus órdenes sin rechistar.

En un tono brusco e inflexible, él había dictado sus términos. Se casaría con el hombre que él escogiera para ella tan pronto como pudiera arreglarlo. Y no sólo eso, tendría que permanecer casada durante seis meses, ejerciendo de esposa obediente durante ese tiempo. Sólo al final de esos seis meses podría divorciarse y beneficiarse de un fondo fiduciario que él establecería para ella, un fondo fiduciario que él controlaría. Si era frugal, podría vivir con relativa comodidad el resto de su vida.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —exclamó ella cuando finalmente había recobrado el habla. —Ya no existen los matrimonios de conveniencia.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio. Si no aceptas casarte, irás a la cárcel. Y si no permaneces casada durante seis meses, nunca volverás a ver un penique más de mi bolsillo.

Tres días más tarde, le había presentado al futuro novio sin mencionar qué estudios poseía ni a qué se dedicaba, y sólo le había hecho una advertencia:

—Él te enseñará algo sobre la vida. Por ahora, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Cruzaron el Triborough Bridge y se dio cuenta de que muy pronto llegarían a La Guardia, por lo cual no podía esperar más para sacar a colación el tema sobre el que tenían que hablar. Por costumbre, Hinata sacó un espejo dorado del bolso para cerciorarse de que todo estaba como tenía que estar. Ya más segura, lo cerró con un golpe seco.

—Disculpe, señor Uzumaki.

Él no respondió.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Señor Uzumaki? ¿Naruto? Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Él abrió los párpados que ocultaban aquellos ojos color ámbar líquido.

—¿De qué?

A pesar de los nervios, ella sonrió.

—Somos unos completos desconocidos que acaban de contraer matrimonio. Creo que eso nos da tema más que suficiente para hablar.

—Si quieres escoger los nombres de nuestros hijos, cara de ángel, creo que paso.

Así que tenía sentido del humor después de todo, aunque fuera algo cínico.

—Quiero decir que deberíamos hablar de cómo vamos a pasar los próximos seis meses antes de poder solicitar el divorcio.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos paso a paso, día a día —hizo una pausa. —Noche a noche.

A Hinata se le puso la piel de gallina y se dijo a sí misma que no fuera estúpida. Él había hecho un comentario perfectamente inocente y ella sólo había imaginado la connotación sexual en aquel tono bajo y ronco. Forzó una brillante sonrisa.

—Tengo un plan, un plan muy simple en realidad.

—¿Sí?

—Si me da la mitad de lo que le pagó mi padre por casarse conmigo, y creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo más justo, podremos irnos cada cual por su lado y acabar con este lío.

Una expresión divertida asomó en esos rasgos de acero.

—¿De qué lío hablas?

Ella debería haber sabido, por la experiencia adquirida gracias a los amantes de su madre, que un hombre así de guapo no rebosaría materia gris.

—El lío de encontrarnos casados con un desconocido.

—Pues creo que llegaremos a conocernos bastante bien. —De nuevo esa voz ronca. —Y eso de ir cada uno por su lado no era lo que Hiashi tenía en mente. Tal y como lo recuerdo, se supone que tenemos que vivir juntos como marido y mujer.

—Eso pretende mi padre. Es un poco tirano en lo que se refiere a las vidas de otras personas. Lo mejor de mi plan consiste en que él nunca sabrá que nos hemos separado. Mientras no vivamos en su casa de Manhattan, donde puede vernos, no tendrá ni idea de dónde estamos.

—Definitivamente no viviremos en su casa de Manhattan.

Él parecía no estar tan dispuesto a cooperar como ella había esperado, pero Hinata era lo suficientemente optimista como para creer que sólo necesitaba un poco más de persuasión.

—Sé que mi plan funcionará.

—A ver si nos entendemos. ¿Quieres que te dé la mitad de lo que Hiashi me dio por casarme contigo?

—Ya que lo menciona, ¿cuánto fue?

—No fue ni mucho menos suficiente —masculló él.

Ella nunca había tenido que discutir las condiciones y no le gustaba tener que hacerlo ahora, pero al parecer no tenía alternativa.

—Si lo piensa un poco, verá que es lo justo. Después de todo, si no fuera por mí, no tendría nada.

—¿Quieres decir que planeas darme la mitad del fondo fiduciario que tu padre ha prometido establecer para ti?

—Oh, no, no pienso hacer eso.

Él soltó una breve carcajada.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—No lo entiende. Le pagaré la deuda tan pronto como tenga acceso a mi dinero. Sólo le estoy pidiendo un préstamo.

—Y yo me niego.

Hinata comprendió que le había vuelto a pasar lo de siempre. Tenía la mala costumbre de asumir lo que otras personas harían o lo que haría ella en su lugar. Por ejemplo, si fuera Naruto Uzumaki, se prestaría a darle la mitad del dinero simplemente por deshacerse de ella.

Necesitaba fumar. Aquello no pintaba bien.

—¿Puede devolverme los cigarrillos? Estoy segura de que no todos estaban defectuosos.

Él sacó el arrugado paquete del bolsillo de los pantalones y se lo entregó. Hinata encendió uno con rapidez, cerró los ojos y se llenó los pulmones de humo.

Se escuchó un estallido y cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, el cigarrillo estaba en llamas. Con un grito ahogado, lo dejó caer. De nuevo, Naruto apagó la colilla y las ascuas con el pañuelo.

—Deberías denunciarlos —dijo él con suavidad. Hinata se llevó la mano a la garganta, demasiado aturdida para hablar.

Él se acercó y le tocó un pecho. Ella sintió el roce de ese dedo en la parte interior del seno y se estremeció, lo mismo que la piel sensible debajo del raso. Alzó la mirada de golpe a esos insondables ojos dorados. —Un poco de ceniza —dijo él. HInata puso la mano donde él la había tocado y sintió el martilleo del corazón bajo los dedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que una mano que no fuera la suya la había tocado allí? Dos años, recordó, cuando se había hecho la última revisión médica.

Ella vio que habían llegado al aeropuerto y se armó de valor.

—Señor Uzumaki, tiene que entender que no podemos vivir juntos como marido y mujer. Somos unos completos desconocidos. Toda esta idea es ridícula y tendré que insistir en que coopere más conmigo.

—¿Insistir? —dijo él suavemente. —No creo que tengas derecho a insistir sobre nada.

Ella tensó la espalda.

—No voy a permitir que me intimide, señor Uzumaki.

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mirándola con una expresión de pesar que ella dudaba que fuera sincera.

—Esperaba no tener que hacer esto, cara de ángel, pero debería haber imaginado que no ibas a ser fácil. Será mejor que te explique las reglas básicas ahora mismo, así sabrás a qué atenerte. Para bien o para mal, vamos a permanecer casados durante seis meses a partir de hoy. Puedes irte cuando quieras, pero tendrás que hacerlo sola. Y por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, éste no va a ser uno de esos matrimonios modernos de los que se habla en las revistas. Éste va a ser un matrimonio tradicional. —Repentinamente, su voz se volvió más tierna y suave. —Lo que quiero decir, cara de ángel, es que yo mando y tú harás lo que diga. Si no lo haces, sufrirás algunas consecuencias bastante desagradables. La buena noticia es que, pasado el tiempo estipulado, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Sinceramente, me importará un bledo.

El pánico se apoderó de Hinata, que luchó por no perder los nervios.

—No me gusta que me amenacen. Será mejor que hable claro y me diga cuáles son esas consecuencias que penden sobre mi cabeza.

Él se reclinó en el asiento y torció la boca en una mueca tan dura que Hinata sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Verás, cara de ángel, no pienso decirte nada. Tú misma lo descubrirás todo esta noche.

Bueno hay esta el cap numero dos espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios….cuidense y nos leeremos

Adiós


End file.
